Professor James Gellar
Professor James Gellar is a Character in Season Six of the Showtime series DEXTER. He was a former Professor of Religious Studies at the University of Tallahassee who had a fascination for End Times mythology. Gellar wrote several books on the subject before he was fired for allegedly stealing an ancient Roman sword. He then disappeared, his name coming to attention when the Doomsday Killings began. To the viewers, Gellar seemingly was alive and involved in creating the Doomsday Tableaus. However, he had been dead for three years, making him a false main antagonist. Travis Marshall, formerly Gellar's student was responsible for killing Gellar. Travis's website, under Gellar's name, was devoted to the topic of End of Days and developed a cult following. Description Professor Gellar was a Hispanic male, nearly 60 years old, 5'11" tall, with black and gray hair. He wore mostly professional attire -- dress pants, and a dress shirt. Personality He was an ends time expert who believed he had discovered the code to forcing the End of Days. When he took a student, Travis Marshall, under his wing, Travis came to believe that he and Gellar were the Two Witnesses mentioned in the Book of Revelation. (He ended up killing Gellar when he tried to prove that he was invincible.) Gellar had a reputation for preferring brunette women, such as Carissa Porter, who was his teacher's assistant for a year during which time they lived together. When her year was up, Gellar became involved with his next teacher's assistant. Whether or not Gellar had the same personality in the version that Travis saw in his hallucinations is unknown. Creative Skills Gellar was an avid painter and artist, and created a book with detailed drawings. It was likely his artistic style that suggested the ideas to Travis for The Four Horsemen tableau, and the stitching in the body of Omar Rivera. Early Life James Gellar was born sometime in the 1940s to early 1950s (Olmos was born on 24 February 1947). Most of his early life was a mystery, and nothing prior to 2008 was known about his character. It was likely, though, that Gellar had an obsession with the End of Days for most of his adult life, as he wrote several books regarding the subject. (They are seen in Steve Dorsey's home.) Gellar became a Professor at the University of Tallahassee in 1996 Angel Batista in Episode 607: Nebraska to teach "Religious Studies." In this time, he had a teacher's assistant by the name of Carissa Porter and formed a relationship with her, while working on a theory about an Early A.D. cult known as the Enesserrette. The cult believed that the Book of Revelation was more than just a biblical prophecy, but actually a code that explained how to physically bring about the End of the World. According to his notes, Gellar deciphered the code as having seven steps with each requiring a sacrifice to trigger the end of days. Gellar depicted the details in a leather bound book, which remained in the possession of his Clarissa Porter. For what was apparently a "practice run" for the "Doomsday Tableaus," Carissa Porter was posed lying naked on the ground next to a dead lamb. This took place in 2008 and got Gellar into "hot water" with the University. "]] One of his students, Travis Marshall, took a great interest in the subject and was congratulated by the professor upon his graduation at the university. Shortly thereafter, an ancient sword that belonged to John the Revelator was stolen from the university and Gellar was blamed. After being fired for this incident, Gellar vanished from the public eye and seemingly went underground. An End Times website in his name developed a following of believers. Summary After Professor Gellar's death, his protege, Travis Marshall, began enacting signs from the Book of Revelation. The gruesome crime scenes became known as the Doomsday Tableaus. According to Travis, he intended to "finish the work" that Gellar and he started. Although dead, Gellar continued to appear as a living person to Travis, having a controlling and demanding personality. It was later confirmed that Travis suffered from severe psychological effects in "Ricochet Rabbit." The Sword of John the Revelator was used to kill Omar Rivera, Nathan Roberts, and possibly Trent Casey and Lisa Marshall. This led Miami Metro Homicide to suspect Gellar as The Doomsday Killer and, ultimately, Travis as well. The police searched for Gellar, but learned that he disappeared three years prior to the killings. Following the death of Trent Casey, Dexter (then working with Travis to bring down Gellar) when to the church. When he discovered Travis lying unconscious on the floor, he assumed that Gellar had struck him and was hiding somewhere within the church. Looking around, Dexter found a trapdoor near the altar that led into a basement housing a freezer. When he opened the freezer, he discovered a sight he wasn't expecting... Gellar's frozen body, with a large wound in his chest. Dexter realized that Gellar had been dead all along, and Travis alone was responsible for all the tableaus. Dexter attempted to expose this truth to Travis, but Travis rejected the fact that he had killed Gellar. After Travis left, Dexter severed Gellar's hand and used it to make a tableau of his own at the Miami Cultural Center. He attached the hand to an angel statue, wrote "666" on it, and tainted the fountain water with blood. The tableau proved that Gellar was dead, and alerted Travis that Dexter hadn't died in The Lake of Fire. Dexter fed Gellar's body to alligators, similar to how he disposed of his earliest victims, such as Mary. Trivia * Gellar is the only antagonist to be deceased since the beginning of the season. Gellar disappeared three years prior to the events of Season Six. (Harry Morgan also died prior, but he was not an antagonist.) * Despite being dead before the start of Season Six, he is partially responsible for the actions of Travis since he was the one who taught Travis about the Doomsday Tableaus. Gellar was also the first to experiment with a tableau by using Carissa Porter with a lamb. * The discovery of Gellar's corpse may be a play on words of the French term Geler, which means "to freeze." Related Pages * The Lamb * End of Days * Enesserrette * Travis Marshall * Carissa Porter * Two Witnesses * The False Prophet * John the Revelator * Book of Revelation * Doomsday Tableaus * Santa Maria de Laredo (church) * University of Tallahassee * The Beginning of the End (website) * Sword of John the Revelator * Doomsday Killer Case Gallery The Lamb 1.PNG|Gellar's original tableau - "The Lamb" with Clarissa Porter Professor-Gellars-Enesserette-book.jpg|Gellar's Enesserrette book Doomsday5.jpg|Travis Marshall's website, under Gellar's name Season-6-Promo-Still-Colin-Hanks-and-Edward-James-Olmos-dexter-24869736-2048-1356.jpg|Mother snake captured GellarPic2.jpg|Gellar and Travis outside of Omar Rivera's fruit stand GellarPic1.jpg|Gellar observes the snake Travis catches GellarTravisDock.jpg|Travis and Gellar at the dock GellarPic3.jpg|Gellar smiles and proclaims that "it's begun." JamesGellar1.jpg|Gellar GellarPic4.jpg|Gellar is informed that Travis "might be late." GellarPic5.jpg|Gellar wonders if he can rely on Travis, who says that he can. GellarPic6.jpg|"Hello.." JamesGellar2.jpg|Gellar TravisMarshallPic5.jpg|Gellar observing a fire as Travis explains the previous night Travis and Gellar 6.jpg|Gellar and Travis TravisMarshallPic6.jpg|Travis begs Gellar to stop burning himself Professor James Gellar lge.PNG TravisMarshallPic8.jpg|Travis standing over his newest victim TravisMarshallPic12.jpg Professor James Gellar 5.jpg Professor James Gellar painting 2.PNG GellarPic8.jpg|thumb|"He's Ready." GellarPic9.jpg|"It's happening Travis, look around us...people are afraid" GellarPic10.jpg Professor James Gellar lg.PNG GellarPic11.jpg|"We were given free will for a reason, Travis.." GellarPic12.jpg|Gellar watches on with disapproval Gellar and Travis at cafe.jpg GellarPic13.jpg|"She's apart of God's plan now" Doomsday4.jpg|Angel and Quinn tell of their lead, Professor Gellar Gellar and Travis at club.jpg|Gellar and Travis at club Newspaper Gellar article.PNG|Newspaper article on Gellar TravisGellar2.jpg GellarDead.jpg|Dexter finding the corpse of Professor Gellar Gellar frozen.png|Frozen Gellar Travis argues with Gellar.jpg|Travis argues with hallucination of Gellar Gellar's stab wound.png|Gellar's fatal stab wound Season Six '''Note: All interactions with Professor James Gellar appear only in the mind of Travis Marshall. * "Those Kinds of Things" Under the light of a crimson moon, two men -- Professor Gellar and his former student, Travis-- row a boat through a Florida swamp. They are searching for a freshwater snake as Gellar explains that, since it gives live birth, it will be fat and slow. Soon Gellar spots one, and Travis captures it with a net. He then pulls the snake out with his bare hands to display it in front of Gellar's flashlight. When Travis remarks on the number of baby snakes swirling around inside the body, Gellar states that they only need seven. The next day, Gellar and Travis park across the street from Omar Rivera, a fruit vendor. After traffic clears, Gellar allows Travis to exit the vehicle and remove a bag from the back. He crosses the street, approaches Omar, and quotes a Bible verse to him. Gellar remains in the car, watching on with a smile. When Omar turns his back to fetch oranges, Travis knocks him out with the Sword of John the Revelator. He drags Omar’s body behind the fruit stand and down a hill, where he kills him and disembowels him. When the homicide team arrive on scene, Omar's body is missing, but his intestines are hanging from the vendor’s scale, with flies buzzing overhead. (Later on, Det. Mike Anderson suggests this tableau is a sign of judgment. Also, a hidden messages is found by Dexter inside the intestines.) Omar's body soon washes up on shore and a jogger reports it. The homicide team arrives on site, and they discuss the unusual stitching found on the stomach - the symbol for Alpha and Omega. Suddenly, there is movement inside Omar’s stomach, and Dexter cuts open a bit of the stitching. To everyone’s astonishment, seven baby snakes emerge to which they are promptly bagged. Debra bounces the idea that the snakes and symbol are a message or a warning. At sunrise, Gellar and Travis stand together, looking out upon Biscayne Bay. Gellar: "I stood upon the sand of the sea, and I saw a serpent rise up out of the sea, having seven heads." Travis: "And upon these heads the name of Blasphemy." Travis: "So it's begun?" Gellar: "Yes, it's begun." (He chuckles and proudly pats Travis on his shoulder.) * "Once Upon a Time" As Professor Gellar and Travis bring bags from their car into the church, Gellar states that "another" must be chosen soon. Travis replies defensively, and accidentally tears one of the bags. Mannequin parts spill out, rolling down the steps. Gellar picks up the head, parts its hair, and says, "Hello." The following night goes differently than expected, as Travis decides to stay longer at his sister's house than he intended, forgoing his meeting with Gellar. The next night, Gellar is seen at his church, heating a rod within a glowing fire. Travis enters and slowly approaches Gellar as he stands at the altar. Gellar asks where he was the previous night and Travis replies by saying that he was with his sister. Gellar tells him that she can't be saved, with Travis responding that that she's a good person and she's all that he has. Gellar rebukes him, saying that isn't true, because Travis has him and now God, as well. Gellar then stands up with the heated metal rod, claiming that Travis needs to be reminded of this. Travis closes his eyes, and readies hmself to be struck or burned with the rod, only to hear a sizzling sound as Gellar uses it on his own arm to burn himself. Gellar states that he suffers for Travis's sin in visiting his sister. Travis begs Gellar to stop, saying that he's sorry for what he did and it will never happen again. Gellar: "Is that what you want, Travis?" (places the hot metal on his own arm)."To hurt me. You see how I suffer for your sins?" Travis: "Stop! I won't see her again. I won't. I swear." Gellar: "It's my job to take care of you. Not hers."' Travis pledges that he will do anything to prove himself worthy, beseeching Gellar to not harm himself, anymore. The next night. Travis follows through on his promise, by faking an injury to himself on a jogging trail. When jogger, Nathan Roberts, moves in to check on Travis, he's struck on the head with a rock and brought to the church. Professor Gellar smiles and nods in approval, seeing that Travis has chosen his next victim. * "Smokey and the Bandit" During a series of visits to the church, Travis urges a shackled Nathan to beg for forgiveness for his sins. When he begins to sympathize with Nathan, he leaves him alone. Out in the chapel area, Professor Gellar tells Travis that Nathan is only saying what Travis wants to hear in hopes of being set free. Meanwhile, Nathan continues to tug on the chain securing him to the floor. Travis asks Gellar how much longer Nathan must be made to suffer. Gellar remarks on Travis’s good heart, and says it's why God chose him; however, there is much more at stake than one man's suffering. He insists that Nathan must be pure, otherwise they can't proceed. Nathan finally succeeds in pulling the shackle loose and he breaks free, although his hands are still tied together. As Nathan searches for an exit, he spots a horse as it rears up, and he falls back frightened. Travis instantly appears, and showing remarkable strength, he pulls Nathan into another room. Travis tells Nathan if he wants to be saved, he must make a choice. Nathan grovels at Travis’s feet, begging for his life and insisting that he wishes to be cleansed of his sins. By his expression, Travis seems to believe that Nathan is “ready,” and Professor Gellar confirms that it's time. On a bright sunny day not long after, many people are attending a festival in Miami. As cars drive by, a thumping noise clicks against the road as four horses come running up the road, each with an apparent rider. Bystanders wonder if it is some sort of parade until they are greeted by the grotesque sight of body parts attached to mannequin riders. Nathan Roberts has been "freed" to send a message to all. * "A Horse of a Different Color" The homicide team arrives on scene, astounded by the sight -- four riders created from one dismembered man. Each horse has the symbol for "Alpha and Omega" upon its forehead. Dexter wonders what the killer is trying to say, and Det. Mike Anderson provides an explanation, "He's saying it's the end of the world. Something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse - white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation." More clues come to light back at the lab. Mysterious numbers are found under the eyelid of Nathan Roberts and inside the intestines of Omar Rivera. Vince Masuka finds traces of rust inside the victim's corpse and suggests that the weapon was an ancient sword. After discussing the evidence, the team speculates that the killer is counting down to the end of the world. Debra orders end times fanatics to be rounded up, and dubs the murderer the ”Doomsday Killer." Travis and Professor Gellar are sitting across from each other in a restaurant. While they discuss their tableau, Travis watches the pretty waitress, Erin Baer, who is waiting on a customer behind Gellar. Sighing, Gellar says the girl is pretty, but they have to stay focused. Travis inquires if he should ask her out, and Gellar replies that it’s his decision. Erin comes over to their table and greets Travis by name. Smiling, she pours him more tea, before walking away. She doesn't acknowledge Gellar's existence. Meanwhile, Dexter realizes the possibility of two killers, due to Nathan having been hacked and slashed while, otherwise, there was attention to detail and complexity of stitching. Later, at the church, Professor Gellar works on painting a portrait of The Angel of Death. Travis approaches from behind, and lets Gellar know he is going on a date with Erin, the waitress from earlier. Travis offers to cancel if Gellar desires. Gellar states that he was given free will for a reason and can do as he wishes, as long as he's willing to accept the consequences. The date goes well for Travis and later that night, he takes Erin to his apartment. The two sleep together, as Gellar watches them through a crack in the door. Sgt .Angel Batista and Det. Joey Quinn uncover a lead when they interview Jeremiah Allen, a man obsessed with a revelation expert known as James Gellar. Det. Mike Anderson is familiar with Gellar as a Professor from the University of Tallahassee. He brings up Gellar's website, The Beginning of the End, which depicts the end of days by Gellar's point of view. Angel says that Gellar went "underground" three years ago after he was accused of stealing an ancient sword that originally belonged to John the Revelator. Debra figures the sword was likely the one Masuka had suggested was used in the murders. The following morning, Travis wakes up alone in bed. He walks through his apartment until he spots a terrified Erin, gagged and tied up on the kitchen floor. Gellar is present and tells Travis that he knew this would happen. Travis bends down next to Erin, begging Gellar to let her go because he doesn't want this. Gellar scolds him, saying he should have thought of that before he defiled her, and she is part of God's plan now. Very upset, Travis walks away while Gellar strokes Erin's hair. It's another sunny day in Miami, and the homicide team is called to a crime scene at the Botanical Gardens in Coral Gables where an Alpha and Omega symbol was found.made out of dead fish. A droplet of blood on some nearby shrubbery catches Dexter's attention and he follows a blood spatter trail to the greenhouse. Debra enters the building first and spots a woman who has been gagged and strung up. The other detectives and officers rush inside with guns pulled. Erin Baer tries her best to warn them not to get too close. Debra catches on, standing still as she notices a trip wire. However, one of the other officers keeps walking which trips the wire. Instantly, the trap mechanism on Erin's support harness releases and she drops down. The collar around her neck punctures her jugular vein as her arms (attached to angel wings) are pulled up to either side of her body, while blood runs down her neck. Unfortunately for her, she has become The Angel of Death tableau. Suddenly, a strange sound is heard from within the green house, and Dexter informs everyone to be quiet. The source is a nearby cupboard, which Angel opens while having his gun ready. Immediately, a swarm of at least a thousand locusts free themselves from the cupboard, covering the entire green house. One of them lands on Dexter's arm and he picks it up, looking at it in awe. As the locusts escape the greenhouse, everyone outside cowers. Dexter, while looking around, spots a man standing upright, apparently unafraid. He seems to marvel at the sight of the flying, swirling locusts. Dexter sees something in this man that he saw in Brother Sam -- true faith. Dexter dubs him Doomsday Number 2. * "The Angel of Death" Back at the Santa Maria de Laredo, Travis and Professor Gellar are on their knees at the alter praying before the statue of Christ on a cross. Travis looks over at Gellar and notices blood trickling from his forehead. Travis looks away for a moment, but when he looks back, the blood has vanished. Gellar realizes that Travis isn't paying attention to the statue of Christ and orders him to keep his eyes on God. After they say amen, Gellar asks Travis to help him up, which he does, and Gellar states that it's time to do a little hunting. When Travis remarks that he thought they still had time, Gellar asks him if he still can't hear God talking to him. Travis answers that he's been fasting and praying for days, but God remains silent to him, while his own voice bounces around in his head. As they look at a painting, Gellar tells Travis that it's a good thing he's around, because they have to find The Whore of Babylon. Miami Metro officers plaster photos of Professor Gellar around the city, hoping that someone will have seen him. The team also continues its investigation into the numerology that’s covered extensively in the Book of Revelation. Professor Gellar and Travis are sitting at a bar in a nightclub, and Travis can't keep his eyes off the dancing women. Gellar reassures him it's okay because God gave man the desire to look at women, but the devil makes women dress "like that." Travis says it is sad that all those people are doomed, and they don't realize it. Gellar tells Travis that he is very sensitive and that's why he was chosen by God. When Travis notices Gellar's face on a newspaper article, Gellar tells Travis that he will have to capture the next victim alone. After one failed attempt by Travis, they go together to capture another woman. They are successful when Gellar forces Travis to hit Holly Benson with his car (which breaks her arm). Angel Batista and Joey Quinn travel to Tallahassee to question Clarissa Porter, a former assistant of Gellar. She fiercely defends Gellar, and admits to having been his lover for a time. Against Angel’s advice, Quinn ends up spending the night with Clarissa. The next morning, while waiting for Quinn in Clarissa’s apartment, Angel finds and opens a box marked with Gellar’s name. Inside, he finds Gellar's Enesserrette notebook with descriptions of the tableaus. When Travis enters his car, Dexter (who is hiding in the back seat) wraps a wire around his neck, holding it tight. Now captured, Travis claims that he did not -- and could not -- kill the victims. He insists that Gellar killed all of them. After hearing this, Dexter tells Travis that Gellar is pulling him toward the darkness, and releases him. He hopes that Travis will soon lead him to Gellar (the one who really deserves his table). As Travis walks away, he phones Gellar to say that he is sick and will see him the next day. Gellar warns Travis that he hopes he is not trying to run from God. * "Just Let Go" Travis and Professor Gellar shop at a flea market for a “tawdry garment” to be used in the next tableau. Travis asks if he can give painkillers to Holly because she is suffering from her broken arm. Gellar refuses, calling her an unrepentant sinner and whore. When Travis questions whether what they are doing is right, Gellar states that God can’t be wrong, and if Travis doesn’t do what he is told, he’ll be destroyed along with the rest of the scum. Clarissa Porter is called in for further questioning after police learn that, years ago, she participated in an tableau-like exhibit created by Professor Gellar. Clarissa admits to being a prop, but kept it secret for her career’s sake. When Angel asks if she shares Gellar’s religious beliefs, she states that she didn’t know he had any, and considers him an academic, although unorthodox. Holly is kept captive in the church for several days, confused and in pain. Finally, Gellar tells Travis that it’s time to mark the whore and he expects it to be done when he returns. Travis heats a branding iron within a fire, and holds it near Holly as she begs to be set free. Travis, feeling conflicted about branding and killing Holly, takes her in his car and releases her away from the church. * "Nebraska" While at his sister’s house, Travis notices through a window that Professor Gellar is outside. He opens the door and informs Gellar that he’s “done with everything,” with Gellar replying that he will carry on God’s work for both of them. When Angel and Debra interview Holly Benson at St. Joseph’s Hospital, they learn more disturbing details in the Doomsday Killer Case. She was blindfolded and chained up by two men for a few days in an unknown location. Holly says she was forced to drink blood and called “The Whore.” The younger man kept apologizing to her, and referred to the other man as “The Professor.” The homicide team, assuming there are two killers, guess that Gellar’s accomplice is one of his prior students. They look at Gellar’s sketchbook and speculate on the next tableau. Meanwhile, Travis goes home and packs up Gellar’s books and a photo of him and Gellar together. He takes the items to the church where Gellar is preparing alligators and clothes for The Whore of Babylon tableau. In an attempt to persuade Travis to help him, Gellar tells him stories about human cruelty as a reason why the world has to end. Travis yells at him to shut up, and insists he wants to be free. Gellar finally says that he releases him and he will talk to God, so Travis departs. Later, Travis finds the photo that he left in the church in his sister’s kitchen. * "Sin of Omission" Travis is again at his sister’s house where he’s cooking breakfast. He takes a small bag of garbage outside to throw away and, when he opens the trash can, he finds the photo of him and Professor Gellar inside, with the glass broken. Gellar suddenly appears. Gellar: “I remember that day.” Travis: “What are you doing here? You said I was free.” Gellar: “And you are. I can’t say I’m impressed with what you’ve done with your freedom. You traded your place in God’s plan for the pathetically mundane.” Travis: “I like mundane.” Gellar: "Really? Because when we met, you had plenty of it. Your sister treated you like a child. You had no friends. No faith. Your life was of no consequence, and were you happy?” Travis: “It’s not like that now.” Gellar: “No. Now you have garden gnomes and ah, someone’s made you breakfast. Want to see what I’ve made?” (Gellar unrolls his drawing of the Whore of Babylon.) “Beautiful, isn’t it? All it needs is the right whore.” (At that moment, Lisa calls her brother’s name.) Gellar: “I bet she’d look lovely in red.” Travis: “You stay the fuck away!” (He hurries back inside the house.) Debra tells the team that the the whole city is freaking out over DDK, with over 100 calls a day coming in from people who claim to have seen Gellar, or asking if it’s safe to go out at night. Due to Holly Benson, the police realize that Gellar has an accomplice whom they need to find. Louis Greene provides a list of over 200 male Tallahassee graduates living in the Miami area that took classes with Gellar. So that they can be interviewed quickly, Debra splits up the names among the detectives. As Travis is eating lunch in a diner, Dexter enters and sits down next to him. When Travis notices him, he is annoyed and asks why he’s there. Dexter tells Travis that he has hurt a lot of people, and has wandered from God’s path, but Travis says he was “led astray.” Taking out Brother’s Sam’s bloody Bible, Dexter lays it on the counter and opens it to James 4:17 -- the Sin of Omission. Dexter reminds Travis that if he allows Professor Gellar to keep killing, it’s just as much a sin as doing the killings himself. Travis says he knows, and wishes he could it all take back, but he can’t risk antagonizing Gellar. His sister may be in danger because Gellar threatened her. (Dexter can certainly understand his wish to protect his sister.) Travis tells Dexter he will send his sister to Pensacola for the weekend where she will be safe, since Gellar won’t leave Miami. Then, he promises to do whatever Dexter says. Debra interviews Lisa Marshall at her house since her brother was a student of Gellar, but she doesn’t know he is The Doomsday Killer. As they stand talking in the front doorway, Travis observes them as he rides by on a bicycle. Later, Travis goes to the school where Lisa is working to save her; however, Gellar appears out of nowhere holding a shovel. He tells Travis there is work to do and slams him in the head with the shovel, causing Travis to black out. The next morning outside the school, Lisa is found dead, posed as the whore in The Whore of Babylon Tableau. While at the crime scene, Dexter wonders if Travis went back to Gellar or paid the price for defying him. Travis wakes up in the church, chained to the floor, and notices Gellar sitting nearby. Gellar: “Sorry for the chain, but I couldn’t risk you disappearing on me. You know you’re far too important.” Travis: “What do you want?” Gellar: “Penance to cleanse your soul. It’s not your fault, Travis. The Devil comes in many forms. Sometimes he tempts you with an apple, or fame or riches...or a mundane life with your family.” Travis: “Do not talk about my sister.” Gellar: “Your sister, whom you hold in such high esteem talked to the police. She betrayed you...just like the whore of Babylon.” Travis: “What did you do to my sister?” (He notices the painting of Lisa as The Whore of Babylon.) “No. No!” Gellar: “She’s part of it now. Don’t you get it, Travis? She was doomed to Hell on earth, tribulations. But now, her soul is pure. She can go to God, just like you wanted. And you can come back to our mission.” Travis: “I didn’t want this!” Gellar: “I understand. It’ll take time. Pray for your sister. Do whatever it is you need to do. When I come back...I sincerely hope you have a change of heart.” Gellar places a metal rod into a fire. A short time later, Gellar holds the heated rod near Travis, and says he doesn’t want to hurt him. Travis retorts that he seems to like making people suffer. Gellar says there is only one way to get the demons out of his head, and places the rod on Travis’s arm. Travis screams in pain. Suddenly, Gellar hears Dexter’s car outside the church. He orders Travis to not say a word, and rushes to hide. Dexter stealthily enters the church and finds Travis, still chained to the floor. Travis tells Dexter that Gellar killed his sister. When Dexter asks if he’s still there, Travis looks upward and sees Gellar for a moment. Dexter looks in the same direction, but doesn’t see Gellar; however, he thinks Gellar has seen him. He searches inside the church for Gellar, but doesn’t find him. When Travis agrees to help kill Gellar, Dexter feels that he has let some light into Travis’s darkness. * "Get Gellar" Dexter uses an axe to chop Travis loose from his chains. Travis thanks Dexter for saving his life, believing that Gellar would have killed him. When Dexter asks where Gellar is, Travis hesitates in answering, and then insists he doesn’t know. He says the church was Gellar’s home and he only left when they were doing “the work.” As he looks at Gellar’s paintings, Dexter takes note of The Bowls of Wrath, the next tableau. He questions the Travis on where it will be staged and who will be the next victim. Travis says he doesn’t know because Gellar made all the decisions. At the bottom of the painting, Dexter notices a sort of signature - 2LOT - which Travis claims to have never seen before. As he searches through Gellar’s books, he finds a parking pass with 2LOT written on it. When Travis begins to feel dizzy, they leave the church, and Dexter checks him into a hotel. He gives Travis a burner phone with his number, and treats the burn wound on his arm. Dexter tracks the parking pass to Miami South University, and tries to warn the next likely victim, Professor Trent Casey, but to no avail. Dexter and Travis decide to capture Gellar at the university that night. While they wait outside in Dexter’s car, Travis reveals that he was convinced that he and Gellar were the “Two Witnesses.” When Dexter questions his belief, Travis asks Dexter if he ever wanted to wipe everything clean and start his whole life over. Suddenly, Travis sees Gellar entering the building (but Dexter does not). They rush inside to find him, with Dexter taking the elevator and Travis taking the stairs. However, Dexter finds himself trapped inside the elevator. After he climbs out, they finds blood spatter in Trent Casey’s office. They return to Travis’s hotel room where Dexter has him write a blog on Gellar’s website, saying that he has changed him mind and needs to see him. The next morning, Dexter is called to the university where Trent Casey is dead in another tableau, with his insides cut out and one of his hands removed. Seven bowls of blood above his body are tripped when Casey’s arm is moved. Blood pours down on those at the scene, including Dexter. Travis wakes up in his hotel room, confused. Entering the bathroom, he immediately sees the words, “Bring The False Prophet to the church,” written in blood on the walls. There is also a human hand in the sink. Travis is terrified, not realizing that he was responsible for it. Dexter and Travis lurk outside the church, making a plan to capture Gellar. Travis enters one entrance, while Dexter enters another one. From behind, Travis approaches Gellar, who is reading a Bible. Gellar: '''“Hello, Travis.” '''Travis: “Professor Gellar.” Gellar: “I’m kind of surprised you haven’t burst into flames. God is very kind.” Travis: “God doesn’t want to hurt me.” Gellar: “Don’t fuckin’ tell me what God wants or doesn’t want. You have no idea.” Travis: “You’re wrong. I don’t believe in a god of violence.” Gellar: “Then go read your Bible. Because God promises that the devious tongue will be cut out, and he will tear you limb from limb and destroy thee forever. Repent your sins, Travis, or you will burn for all eternity.” Travis: “I have only tried to do what I thought was right, what I thought...” Gellar: “No! God has given you so many chances, and you disappoint him time after time. But he loves you. He truly loves you. He’s gonna give you one more chance. And all you have to do is listen to me. Come to me.” (Travis, with tears in his eyes, moves toward Gellar’s outstretched arms, and bows his head.) Dexter finds Travis on the floor of the church, unconscious. As he looks around, Dexter notices a trapdoor near the altar. He opens it and carefully descends into the basement. Noticing a large freezer, Dexter looks inside and discovers Gellar’s frozen body. To his surprise, he realizes that Gellar has been dead for a long time, and Travis was the sole killer. Travis peers down into the basement at Gellar and Dexter, and then locks the trapdoor. * "Ricochet Rabbit" Through a basement window, Dexter watches Travis as he argues with a nonexistent Gellar. Travis: “Professor Gellar, it is not true. I did not kill you. No! No.” Gellar: “You did, Travis. It’s time you faced the truth about yourself.” Travis: “I remember I came to your office. I brought you the John of Revelator sword.” Gellar: “Yeah, you’d stolen it. University blamed me and they fired me.” Travis: “I told you we needed it. Because we are the Two Witnesses from Revelation 11.” Gellar: “And I told you were delusional and needed help.” Travis: “I convinced you. I made you see that we are the chosen ones. I proved it to you that you couldn’t be hurt.” Gellar: “You stabbed me with the sword three years ago.” Travis: “And it couldn’t piece your flesh.” Gellar unbuttons his shirt to display a bleeding wound.” Travis looks at it in disbelief. Travis: "No. I didn’t do that.” Gellar: “You killed me Travis. And then you stuck me in the freezer.” Travis: “That didn’t happen. It was him (points toward Dexter). The False Prophet. He killed you. He’s trying to stop what God has commanded us to do. And I will carry on without you. I will finish what we started. You were wrong, old man. I’m in control now. I will make new disciples that will help me. I don’t need you anymore.” (Travis hurries away as Dexter calls his name.) Dexter looks around the church basement, finding a door that leads to the outside. Before he goes, he chops off Gellar’s hand to keep his fingerprints. (It’s not shown, but he disposes of Gellar’s body in a swamp.) Dexter finds Travis’s laptop in his hotel room and uses it to write a blog on Travis’s website. Posing as Professor Gellar, Dexter writes that he was wrong and that it was all the Devil’s errand. Travis is furious when he reads it, and arranges to meet with Steve Dorsey, who is one of his followers. * "Talk to the Hand" To attract Travis’s attention, Dexter creates his own tableau at the Miami Cultural Center. He attaches the rotting hand of Professor Gellar to an angel statue with the number "666" painted in blood on its forehead. Travis sees this on the news, and begins to view Dexter as “The Beast.” The police realize that Gellar has been dead all along and is not one of the killers. References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Religious Characters Category:Religious Cult Leaders Category:Artists Category:Professors Category:Framed for murder Category:Killed at close range Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter